POSSESSIVE
by Meko Meaow
Summary: Naruto mengamuk. Penyebabnya? Bukan karena Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya lagi kumat, tapi karena animenya sendiri, Naruto Shippūden. Tanya kenapa? / "Kenapa di Shippūden, Sasuke selalu mesra-mesraan sama cewek rambut merah itu?" / SasuNaru. Sho-ai. OOC. RnR?


**POSSESSIVE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: (Always) SasuNaru**

**Special Guests: Masashi sensei (kukuku)**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU? or AR?, Sho-ai, GAJE, Bahasa tak baku, Lebay(?), Typo(s)?**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengamuk. Penyebabnya? Bukan karena Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya lagi kumat, tapi karena animenya sendiri, Naruto Shippūden. Tanya kenapa_?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SASUKEEEE! Saat kita pisah kenapa kau malah asyik mesra-mesraan sama cewek rambut merah itu HAH? Bukannya pulang, kau malah senang-senang. JAHAAAAAT!" teriak Naruto sambil mencak-mencak heboh. Dia beberapa menit yang lalu baru aja ngeliat Scenenya Sasuke di Shippūden … Itu loh yang bareng timnya, Hebi.

"Yang buat kan bukan aku Dobe, tanya sama Masashi, sana!" kata tersangka pencabulan, Oops! maksudnya si tertuduh a.k.a Sasuke sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya pake kunai. Dari tadi diteriakin Naruto, kupingnya jadi budek mendadak.

Naruto manggut-manggut innocent, "Iya juga ya," katanya…, "Oke! Kalau gitu ayo kita ke sana. Kalau perlu kita hancurkan rumahnya sekalian!" seru Naruto meluap-luap. Kepalanya udah berasap, matanya pun berapi-api pengen meluluh lantakkan tempat bernaung pengarang bernama Masashi Kishimoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nggak pake makan ramen, bakar menyan, atau nari hula-hula, dulu. Sasuke dan Naruto dengan cepat melesat ke kediaman Masashi.

Tanpa permisi atau sekedar bilang spada, dengan seenaknya mereka masuk ke dalam, melalui jendela ruang tamu. Sementara itu, Masashi keliatan masih dalam keadaan sibuk sampe nggak nyadar dua cowok kece telah berada di belakangnya.

"HOI KEK SUSHI!" teriak Naruto kenceng sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memplagiat pose angkuh, Sasuke.

**SREEEEEK!**

Masashi sukses nyungsep ke tumpukan kertas di mejanya gegara ngedenger teriakan cempreng makhluk kuning bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto.

"NARUTO! Jangan mengagetkan aku!" semprot Masashi emosi sama Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pikir dong, kalau dia jantungan terus mati, gimana? Masih banyak kerjaan yang belum kelar di kerjain, bon utang juga nyebar di mana-mana, mending ada yang mau bayarin, ini kagak ada. Bikin malu banget kalau entar sampe ditagih di akhirat. Oh ya satu lagi, bulan depan dia pengen banget liat Orochimaru nari ular di kandang buaya. Huh! Keterlaluan kau Naruto.

"Itu nggak penting, yang ini lebih penting tau!" kata Naruto minta dilelepin di lumpur hisap.

"Memangnya kau mau apa Naruto?" tanya Masashi malas sambil nerusin kerjaannya yang tadi tertunda.

"Dia ingin protes," Sang pangeran yang tampan dan memiliki rambut super keren akhirnya bersuara juga. Dengan santainya dia duduk di sofa coklat di ruangan itu. Bener bener ini tamu nggak sopan, belum diizinin juga, main duduk aja. Don't try this at neighbor's home(lho?).

Naruto manggut-manggut, "Benar, banyak yang ingin kuprotes… Aku mau protes allabout Shippūden!" dia membenarkan ucapan sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Protes apa? Perasaan, tiap hari kerjamu protes melulu, Naruto," ucap Masashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa diShippūden, Sasuke selalu mesra-mesraan sama cewek rambut merah itu?" tanya Naruto to the point. Gimana Masashi ini, cowok orang kok dibuat selingkuh. Mau mati ya?

Masashi noleh ke belakang, ngeliat Naruto "Cewek rambut merah?" tanyanya balik. Harap maklum, akibat kebanyakan minum obat cacing, Masashi jadi suka pikun.

"K-a-r-i-n," kata Sasuke coba ngingetin sang pengarang sambil main Tamagochi milik Masashi yang baru aja ditemukannya di sofa. Lumayan, jadi penghilang kebosenan. Pikir si Uchiha bungsu kalem.

Masashi mikir keras banget sampe muncul kerutan di dahinya.

**DZiiiing —–**

Lama banget.

Suasanapun hening karena Masashi masih juga mikir, sementara itu Naruto udah bobok berdiri saking lamanya "ZZzzz…"

Dua kali puasa dua kali lebaran, akhirnya Masashi inget juga sama chara buatannya sendiri. Hhhhh~ Terlalu pengarang satu ini, demi apa dia lupa nggak ketulungan gitu.

Masashi menepuk jidatnya sampe puyeng "Oh, Karin!" serunya bikin Naruto bangun dari bobok ayamnya.

"Hoaam," Naruto menguap.

"Tapi, kapan mereka mesra-mesraan, Naruto? Mereka mana bisa mesra-mesraan, kan ada Suigetsu dan Jūgojuga di kelompok Hebi. Lebay deh." Cibir Masashi.

"Pokoknya aku nggak suka mereka dua-duaan!" Naruto masih ngotot, Masashi cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat tingkah Naruto.

"Lagian iseng banget sih ngebuat bajunya Sasuke gitu? Jadinya kan banyak yang ngeliatin Sasuke pake mata lope-lope," cerocos Naruto lagi panjang banget kayak jalan tolnya tikus. Kalau aja Naruto nggak inget pria di hadapannya ini adalah pengarang yang amat-sangat- dicintai banyak orang, pasti udah dirasengan sama dia. Hum, dunia memang kejam Masashi.

Masashi nggak habis fikir ngeliat Naruto hari ini, 'Ini orang kenapa? Kerasukan kali ya? Kalau iya kerasukan, arwah apa dong? sampe nyeremin gini,' selesai membatin, Masashi noleh sebentar ke kanan, dimana Sasuke masih sibuk dengan Tamagochinya.

"Dia cemburu," jawab Sasuke pelan tanpa ngalihin pandangannya dari Tamagochi.

Masashi kontan jawdrop_. _Seingatnya, klan Uchiha ciptaannya nggak ada tuh yang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain. Lalu siapa ini? Kenapa dia bisa tau isi pikiran Masashi, tadi?

Oke! Lupakan. Authornya males ngejelasin.

"KEK! Ayo jawab!" todong Naruto nggak sabaran.

'Aish, kayaknya hari ini bakal melelahkan,' keluh Masashi dalam hati.

Naruto merhatiin dan ngedengerin Masashi bener-bener.

"Yaaa, Sasuke kan udah dewasa, jadi akan terlihat keren kalau badan yang selama ini dilatihnya sampai jadi sixpack begitu dipamerin, Naruto. Dia bakal jadi cowok terseksi di dunia ninja… Seksi, eksotis, meng-gairah-kan~ " jelas Masashi antara nyambung dan nggak nyambung dan entah kenapa matanya mendadak jadi berbinar-binar mirip fans Sasuke.

YUCKS! Menjijikkan. Sasuke dan Naruto muntah berjamaah. 'Nggak beda sama Orochimaru nih orang'. Sasuke dan Naruto kompak membatin.

"Aku nggak peduli! Pokoknya besok-besok Sasuke harus pake baju tertutup, kalau perlu pake sarung!" ancam Naruto.

Masashi diem aja, nggak merespon apapun, malah dia ngelanjutin kerjaannya lagi.

Jangan liat Sasuke, karena saat ngedenger ucapan Naruto barusan, cowok tampan sejagat raya itu sukses ngejatuhin Tamagochinya dan mandang horror pacarnya.

"NGGAK MAU! Lo kira gue mau ke pengajian?" Protes Sasuke sambil men-death glare Naruto.

Ohh tidak bisa… Naruto nggak mau kalah. Dia balas ngeliat Sasuke dengan pandangan kejam yang dibuat-buat, "Sasuke. Kalau kau masih ingin dapat 'jatah' dariku, diem dulu, oke?" katanya memberi peringatan.

"SHIT!" Sasuke dibilang begitu sontak jadi anak alim. Helloooo, please deh, mana mau dia disuruh puasa "itu tu itu". Rugi banget tau, kalau sampe nggak bisa nyentuh badan sang pujaan hati yang asoy geboynya udah terbukti dan teruji, secara tiep malam dia ngeraba-raba Naruto kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sungguh Naruto itu bagai buah terlarang dari surga, yang konon bila dimakan akan berdosa, dan jika tak dimakan akan menyiksa.

'WOW, luar biasa! Sasuke yang hebat itu bisa takluk hanya dengan kata 'jatah' aja,' Masashi terkagum-kagum sendiri ngeliat Sasuke jadi kayak anak autis gitu. Uchiha bisa nurut sama orang juga ya ternyata. Calon Hokage memang mantap dah~.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kembali konsentrasi pada tujuan awalnya… PROTES!

Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di samping sang pengarang. Abisnya kalau dari belakang yang diliatnya cuma punggung Masashi doang, nggak penting. Lagian dari tadi juga Masashi ngegaruk rambutnya mulu, bikin Naruto pengen bersin terus gegara -ntah apa itu- yang bertebaran dari rambut Masashi. Kalau itu ketombe, maklum aja mas bro, mbak sis…, pengarang tercinta kita ini mana sempat keramas sering-sering. Waktunya nggak akan cukup berlama-lama di kamar mandi, sebab kerjaannya udah numpuk kayak cucian nggak dicuci seabad.

Oke back to Naruto.

"Bisa nggak kalau nanti aku jadi teman se-teamSasuke juga? Biar cewek rambut merah itu nggak bisa deket-deket Sasuke lagi," Buset! Naruto mulai nggak waras, seenak udelnya nentuin cerita.

Masashi masih diem, rasanya kepalanya eh, rambutnya makin terasa gatel aja gegara Naruto.

"Bisa kan? Bisa donk?" tanya Naruto sok cute.

Masashi tetep bungkam.

"Ya kan? Ya dong?" Naruto agak maksa.

Sumpah, kayaknya calon Hokage satu itu udah bosen jadi orang bener… Liat aja, dia ngomong sendiri kayak orang setres sekarang.

"Kalau kau jadi anggota Hebi, siapa yang jadi Hokage, Narutoooooo!" kata Masashi tiba-tiba ngengeplak Naruto pake seperangkat alat sholat, anoo maksudnya seperangkat alat gambar…

Naruto benar-benar gila karena Sasuke Uchiha… Nggak mikir apa kalau dia jadi anggotanya Sasuke, sapa dong pahlawan Konoha? Nanti yang ada akhirnya anime dan manga Naruto juga bakal kacau dan parahnya tamat dengan Masashi yang bunuh diri dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya sendiri ke odong-odong saking frustasinya. Terlalu banyak kerugian yang kau timbulkan Naruto.

"Auch!" ringis Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "AKU NGGAK MAU SASUKE DEKET_DEKET CEWEK ITU!" omel Naruto, "Apalagi waktu dia mandi di onsen bareng cewek rambut merah dan cowok rambut putih… HUARRRRHHH!"

**BRAAAAAK!**

Dan si cowok yang sedang kalap itu langsung ngebanting celengan babi milik Masashi yang diambilnya tadi dari atas meja.

Wow, Naruto mulai anarkis.

Jujur aja ya, tadinya sih Naruto pengen ngambil uang yang ada di dalam celengan itu. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan gitu loh. Tapi sayang, harapan Naruto buat makan sepuasnya di Ichiraku, harus musnah karena ternyata celengan babinya terbuat dari plastik anti gores dan api (?). Pantas aja Masashi tenang begitu… Ternyata oh ternyata.

'Dia benar-benar cemburu,' pikir Masashi merinding. Bulu kuduknya pada goyang dangdut semua.

Sementara di lain pihak, "Beibei-ku Possessive banget," gumam Sasuke bangga sambil senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang sinting.

"Nggak perlu iri deh Naruto, kan kau juga pernah mandi di onsen sama Gamabunta, Gamakichi, bahkan Gamatatsu," sanggah Masashi.

**TWITCH**

"ITU BEDAAAA!" teriak Naruto kayak mercon meleduk.

KONYOL! Masa manusia disamain sama kodok sih? Kodok mana nafsu sama manusia… Beda dong sama Karin atau Suigetsu… Bisa aja kan Mereka menggoda Sasuke buat ngapa-ngapain mereka. NO! Nggak boleh terjadi selama Naruto masih menjabat sebagai pacar resmi sang Uchiha bungsu.

Oke! Tinggalin dulu Naruto yang teriak-teriak bikin kecoa pada tewas di tempat itu… Sekarang ke Sasuke…

Sasuke yang tadinya masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas, gegara ngedenger ucapan Masashi yang bilang Naruto juga mandi di onsen, kepalanya mendadak mendidih kayak air baru selesai dimasak.

"K-e-n-a-p-a" nada suara Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Masashi dan Naruto kompak noleh ke kanan, dimana ada Sasuke sedang menatap tajam Masashi.

"K-e-n-a-p-a, kami nggak mandi bersama aja waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan aura membunuh, matanya menatap Masashi serius. Syukur dia nggak bawa pedang kusanaginya sekarang, kalau nggak kepala Masashi jamin deh bakal digorok kayak ayam. Eh tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir tanpa alatpun dia bisa aja ngebantai Masashi.

"HEE?" Naruto kaget.

"HAA?" Masashi kaget.

"AAPA?" Author nggak mau ketinggalan kaget. Pake mangap lagi.

"Kenapa, Hah?" mata Sasuke berubah merah. Sharingannya aktif, mengakibatkan Masashi menciut dan ngumpet di kolong meja.

Kalau Sasuke kumat, nyeremin banget deh.

"Eeto… I-itu kan nggak mungkin. Waktu itu kalian kan beda tempat dan waktu. Kalau tiba-tiba kalian di onsen bareng, bisa aneh ya kan? Nanti banyak yang protes, bilang nggak profesional," tutur Masashi takut-takut. Kalau udah gini rasanya nyesel juga menciptakan karakter kayak mereka. Bukannya untung yang didapat, malah nyawa yang melayang. Sungguh ironis.

Sasuke mikir. Nggak pake lama matanya berubah hitam lagi, "Hn, masuk diakal," ucapnya kemudian kembali duduk dan rileks sambil mainin Tamagochi lagi dengan sok polosnya, kayak nggak ada kejadian apa-apa gitu…

"Huuuuft~, syukur…, syukur nggak jadi koit," Masashi menghela nafas seraya mengelus-elus dadanya.

'Dasar Sasuke mesum,' batin Naruto sweatdrop, 'Sempet-sempetnya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omong-omong, Naruto?" kata Masashi nggak pake noleh ke Naruto.

"Apa kek?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa nggak jangan panggil aku kakek lagi?" pinta Masashi mulai gerah, daritadi dipanggil kakek…, kakek… dan kakek, terus. Badan masih semok, penampilan masih bohay begini masa dipanggil kakek… HOI! Aku ini masih muda tau!" protes Masashi dalam hati. Kenapa harus dalem hati? Pasalnya dia belum mau mati muda. Kesian.

"Masih mending dipanggil kakek, daripada dipanggil nenek? Ya kan Sasuke?" Naruto dengan muka polosnya minta persetujuan pacarnya yang masih berkutat sama benda mungil milik Masasahi.

"Hn!" Sasuke cuma jawab seiprit sambil nggangguk dua kali.

Masashi pasrah, 'Hiks, dasar Chara durhaka,' dalem hatinya Masashi nangis bombay.

"Terus kek, kapan Sasuke balik ke Konoha? Aku capek ngejar-ngejar dia. Lama-lama dia jadi belagu di kejer terus," tanya Naruto nggak sadar sikon.

Sasuke merasa tersungging dibilang belagu sama pacarnya sendiri, "Biar belagu kau tetep cinta, Naruto" seru Sasuke nyindir.

**GOTCHA!**

Naruto blushing.

"Diam kau Sasuke! Aku lagi nanya sama Kakek! Jangan ganggu!" protes Naruto… Bisa aja dia berkelit, padahal mukanya udah merona kemana-mana.

Sasuke tersenyum pelit…, 'Dasar nggak jujur' batinnya.

"Udahlah nggak usah pedulikan si Teme kek, biar aja dia ngebacot sendiri," kata Naruto,

Masashi sweatdrop kuadrat_,_ 'lah? Sapa juga yang mikirin Sasuke? Yang dari tadi ngebacot kan dia?'

"Jadi kapan Sasuke balik? Jangan buat dia jadi bang toyib," lanjut Naruto.

"Nggak lama lagi." jawab Masashi sekenanya.

"Beneran? Apa setelah aku jadi Hokage?"

"Mungkin."

"Kenapa mungkin?"

"Karena belum tau."

"Ck nyebelin," Naruto kesel sendiri sama jawaban nggak jelas sang pengarang yang dipanggilnya kakek Sushi tersebut. Padahal seharusnya kan Sashi… Emm, tapi itu juga belum benar sih. Dasar Naruto, seenaknya mengubah nama orang.

"Bingung mau nanya apa lagi (baca: kehabisan ide), Naruto pun diam sambil mandangin Masashi yang tengah mencorat-coret sesuatu di kertas.

Selama Naruto diam, suasana jadi adem ayem lagi, Dalam hatinya Masashi sempet nangis bahagia sambil joget gergaji saking senengnya karena bisa nerusin kerjaannya yang nggak kelar-kelar gegara ulah bocah rubah itu. Dan Sasuke yang jadi bahan permasalahan calon Hokage tersebut juga bisa nerusin main Tamagochinya.

"Asik juga nih, mainin beginian. Ganti suasana, jangan mainin Naruto melulu," kata inner Sasuke senang.

Krik Krik

Suasana masih aman.

Krik Krik…

Tenang, masih sepi bagai kuburan.

"**YEAAAAH!** SEBAIKNYA AKU BUAT KAGE BUNSHIN ATAU MINTA TAMAGICHI BUAT NGAWASIN SASUKE BIAR NGGAK MACEM_MACEM!" teriak Naruto berhasil mencoret ketenangan yang tadi sempat tercipta. "Hohoho, Naruto Uzumaki memang cerdas," bangganya.

**SREEEK!**

Akibat teriakan Naruto tepat di depan Masashi tersebut, gambar yang dibuat Masashi dengan susah payah jadi rusak (baca: robek) secara mengenaskan karena ketusuk pensil.

Masashi memeluk kertasnya, "HUWEEEEEE… Gambarkuuuuuu… " raungnya,

"HUHUHUHUHU Padahal dikit lagi kelar," Masashi nangis lebay.

"He? Memangnya kakek dari tadi ngegambar apa sih?" tanya Naruto polos. Ya ampun, rupanya sejak tadi Naruto bukannya merhatiin apa yang dikerjakan Masashi, eh dianya malah mikir yang nggak jelas begitu. CK!

"Ini… Ini cerita lanjutan Shippuden tau!… HUWEEEEEEE," Air mata Masashi masih bercucuran bikin banjir local.

"Oh ya? Waaaah! Gimana endingnya nanti kek?" tanya Naruto antusias, nggak sadar kalau Masashi mau bunuh diri dan juga Sasuke yang udah berdiri di belakangnya dengan Sharingan yang aktif. Sejak tadi kupingnya panas ngedenger ucapan pacarnya itu sampe-sampe Tamagochinya ntah dia lempar kemana.

"Apa kau bilang Naruto?" tanya Sasuke menahan marah.

Naruto muter badannya ngeliat Sasuke dengan cengiran andalannya, "Hehe aku cuma bercanda, Bebeb~" katanya sok mesra.

"Aku nggak percaya. Ck, kau suka sama Itachi? Hoo, aku baru tau," nada bicara Sasuke dingin banget.

"Bukan! itu cuma bercanda Teme_."_

"Cih! Pasti iya."

Naruto geleng-geleng kenceng, "Nggak kok. Aku cintanya cuma sama kamu kan," sempet-sempetnya dia ngegombalin Uchiha bungsu.

"Tetep nggak percaya." Sasuke bersikeras.

"Ya udah kalau nggak percaya."

"Jadi mau putus?"

"Kau ngomong apa sih Teme?"

TWITCH

TWITCH

DUAARRR! CTARRRR! CTARRRR!

Suara gledek dan juga kilatan petir langsung menyambar di dekat Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka pun diem di tempat.

"HOOOOOI BISA DIAM NGGAAAAAK!" bentak Masashi mulai gila karena dua cowok sinting tersebut benar-benar mengganggu ketenangannya. Nggak kesian apa ya? Orang baru dapat masalah, bukannya dibantuin malah ditambahin masalahnya… Nyadar dong, gegara kalian dia jadi harus mengulang lagi gambar yang rusak tadi, mana hampir mendekati deadline_… _Mimpi ape dia semalem jadi apes begini.

"Kalian berisik! Kalau kalian mau tau akhirnya, akan ku ceritakan," teriak Masashi kalap… Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji hari ini.

"Akirnya nanti kau jadi Hokage, Naruto! Terus Sasuke bakal pulang ke Konoha dan menikahimu. Setelah itu kau, Naruto!" Masashi nunjuk Naruto tepat di hidung, "Kau hamil, kalian punya anak sebagai penerus klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki lagi. Lalu ninja Konoha lainnya …, bla bla bla" cerocos Masashi benar-benar murka.

Sasuke dan Naruto membeku ngeliat pengarang di hadapannya ini, yang terkenal baik hati, ramah, rajin menabung dan nggak sombong sekarang begitu OOC.

"PUAS! Atau, akan ku ubah ceritanya jadi angst kalau kalian nggak segera pergi dari sini? Kubuat Sasuke mati_,_" ancam Masashi dengan sadisnya. Mukanya berubah jadi psycho_. _Hii ngeri

"Naruto, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum dia menelan kita hidup-hidup," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik (baca: menyeret) Naruto dengan terburu-buru untuk keluar dari rumah sang pengarang.

Dan mereka pun kabur dengan tak berprikeninjaan meninggalkan Masashi yang mengamuk histeris sendirian di rumahnya. PoorMasashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di perjalanan menuju Rumah -Konoha-…

"Gimana Sasuke? Tetep mau putus?" Tanya Naruto menggoda Pacarnya itu.

"Lupakan," kata Sasuke ketus. 'Cih! Beraninya kau menggodaku Naruto, liat nanti, aku yang akan menggodamu sampe kau memohon-mohon… Fufufu,' batinnya mulai mesum.

Naruto mendadak merinding…

"Hmm, tapi Sasuke? Beneran nggak tuh kalo nanti aku bakal hamil?"

"Nggak tau, kenapa memangnya? Bukankah itu mengasyikkan?"

"Mengasyikkan jidatmu!. Gila! Aku ini cowok sejati Teme! Mau di taro dimana mukaku kalo aku sampe hamil. Aku nggak mau hamil! POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK MAU HAMIL! TITIK."

"Beneran nggak mau hamil? Kan cuma pura-pura?"

"Iya, b-a-n-g-e-t… Tetep! Aku nggak mau hamil!"

"Jadi aku harus menghamili siapa nanti kalau kau nggak mau? Sakura? Ino? Karin? Atau kau punya kandidat lain, Hn?"

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau!" pekik Naruto melotot. Dan Sasuke makin mempercepat larinya.

"MATI KAU SASUKE! RASENGAN!"

**Inti dari cerita ini jangan buat Naruto atau Masashi sensei marah… HEHE**

**~~~~~~~~ Owari ~~~~~~~~**

**A/n: **

Huwaaaaaa *kabur*

Masashi sensei: *bawa golok turunan leluhur* Awaaaaaaaaas kauuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Kenapa aku dinistai di fic ini? Apa salah orangtuaku? Hiks.

Maaf Sensei

Juga minnasan… ficnya kacau banget :(

Apakah ada yang merasa Meko mem-bashing Masashi sensei? –kadang beberapa orang beranggapan berbeda dan terlalu sensitif-

Wah itu pikiran konyol, tapi kalaupun ada yang beranggapan begitu, jujur Meko nggak ada maksud kayak gitu… ini Meko buat untuk hiburan semata, nggak ada maksud lain… Mudah-mudahan Minna-san senang dengan fic ini.

Btw,mau nanya dong… Ini settingnya apa ya? Disini kan SasuNaru tetep hidup didunia ninja dan seorang ninja… Masashi sensei juga tetep di dunia kita(?)… Jadi ceritanya mereka itu datang ke tempat Masashi sensei di jepang setelah Naruto melihat film yang mereka mainkan, khususnya scene nya Sasuke…XD (konoha udah canggih, punya teve)…Haha

Apakah tetep AU?

**Buat Masashi sensei, Mou ichido… Shitsureishimasu *hug* m(_ _)m**

**R/R ya^^ Arigato**


End file.
